The Odd Carnival
The Odd Carnival is the first episode in series 1 of the Doctor Who Fan Show. The old Cybermen costumes were found and reused. Synopsis The Doctor goes to the America, 2013 because he found out he was American. There, he meets a 17 year old girl named Lilly Smith. Lilly follows the Doctor into an underground carnival and somebody tells the Doctor four words, "A child is returning." Plot The Doctor is in the TARDIS. "Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!" he yells. The Doctor rampages through the flaming TARDIS. He picks up a hose from under the control panel and puts the fire out. "Well c'mon, that worked!" the Doctor says. "Wait, I'm American!" The Doctor takes himself to America, 2013. He exits the TARDIS and greets California. He sees a group of strange cloaked men marching. The Doctor follows them. Meanwhile, a 17 year old girl, Lilly Smith is sitting in a chair. She is outside. The cloaked men pass her, next the Doctor does. Lilly is curious, she follows them. They all find themselves outside a door. "Garacktoc!" the cloaked men mutter. The door vanishes. The cloaked men enter, followed by the Doctor, followed by Lilly Smith. They enter an underground area with grass and trees everywhere, there's a painted sky. "Welcome to the Odd Carnival!" a voice echoes. "Only the best survive!" The cloaked men hold each other's hands, mutter something, and then vanish. A man walks up to the Doctor. He introduces himself as Past Taker; he takes letters from the Silver One to enter carnival. The Doctor holds up his physic paper, it's a letter from the Silver One letting him in. "Same with the girl?" the Past Taker asks. The Doctor turns around and sees Lilly Smith. "Same with her," the Doctor says. The man walks away. The Doctor tells Lilly he's the Doctor. Lilly looks puzzled, "Doctor, Doctor Who?" *Opening credits play "Come this way for Julie Rodent and Mr. Gloom's deadly game!" a man says. The Doctor and Lilly follow him. The Doctor is telling Lilly everything. They enter a building and meet Julie Rodent. She says if they can find Mr. Gloom and bring him back alive, they get a lot of money. Lilly and the Doctor continue and Lilly introduces herself. When they are out of sight, Julie Rodent screams. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Lilly are exploring. The Doctor tells Julie that's he's a Time Lord. He explains more about Time Lords and Gallifrey. Lilly explains she lives in a town in California. She used to live in Idaho with her parents. Suddenly, the Doctor sees the cloaked men, shooting lasers at Mr. Gloom. Gloom falls to the ground. The Doctor and Lilly gasp. The Doctor rips the hoods off of the cloaked men. He's a Cyberman! The other 6 take off their costumes. The leader takes out an axe. He tosses it at the Doctor, who ducks it. "Here to upgrade us?" the Doctor asks. "We have a glitch and now only have one order: delete!" the leader says. He begins firing lasers at the Doctor and Lilly. The Doctor Sonics the Cybermen to sleep. He tells Lilly the effect won't last long. The Doctor and Lilly run back. They see a dead Julie Rodent. A Cyberman is there too. "Delete!" he yells. The Doctor breaks a window open. He and Lilly jump out. A party of seven Cybermen are waiting, one with an axe. "Delete!" "I used to say things; Geronimo, allons-y, fantastic, now I say c'mon. So, c'mon!" the Doctor yells. He Sonics the Cybermen, they crash to the floor. The Doctor and Lilly run for their lives. The Doctor tells Lilly about Cybermen as they run. A big Cyberman with an eye-patch appears. "I am the Silver One!" the Cyberman bellows. The Doctor and Lilly run into a big-top. The Silver One and an army of Cybermen appear. The Doctor sees a button, it's labeled: Destroy alien invasions. The Doctor realizes it would think he was an alien. The Silver One picks Lilly up and begins to choke her. The Cybermen shoot lasers at the Doctor. He tries to press the button. "Sonic," is all he manages to say. He grabs the Sonic Screwdriver and points it at the button. The Silver One drops Lilly. "If you set that off, you'll die with us!" The Doctor nods and says "I know." He is about to push the Sonic button when the Silver One grabs his green Sonic Screwdriver and breaks it in two. The Doctor moans. He manages to stand up. The Doctor dips his hand into a dish of water labeled: Water Power. His hand turns into an orb of water. He starts shooting water at the Cybermen, who happen to be robots. They start dying. The Silver One escapes. The orb vanishes and the Doctor falls to the ground, gripping his wound. Lilly explains she owns a bookstore and read a book where somebody got hit with a laser. She tries what happened in the book to cure the wound. Lilly puts a bandage on the cut and draws a sign with water on the bandage. The Doctor quickly stands up. He and Lilly run after the Silver One. The Doctor smiles and says "c'mon!' A man is holding a laser gun. The Doctor and Lilly walk up. The Silver One "deletes" the man. The Doctor runs towards him. The Silver One laughs and marches towards the carnival's exit. "America will fall!" the Silver One bellows. "No it won't!" the Doctor says. He tells Lilly to wait for him. The Doctor runs towards the Silver One who is shooting at the world around. He shoots an old man. The Doctor tackles the Silver One. The Cyberman stands up, causing the Doctor to fall off. "C'mon!" the Doctor yells. He jumps towards his enemy. The Doctor misses. The Silver One catches a forest with many people in it on fire. The Doctor tells the Silver One he's killed too many people and says he would hardly ever do what he's about to do. The Doctor picks up a laser gun an shoots the Cyberman. The Silver One is dying, so he takes off his Cyberman helmet, he's a person. "I wasn't fully upgraded ever," he says. He looks at the Doctor. "I thought you had mercy to all, a child is returning!" and with that, the Silver One dies. The Doctor frowns. He tells the Silver One he had no choice. The Doctor rolls his body into the flaming forest. He frowns again. Meanwhile, Lilly is waiting for the Doctor. The Doctor comes down, looking as happy as ever. "Go home," the Doctor tells Lilly. "I'll see you soon." He smiles. It cuts to Lilly in her bookstore. A captain reading one month later appears. Lilly sighs as she keeps getting calls requesting books. Lilly sees the TARDIS appear out the window. "Well, do you have the Mystery of the Magic Man?" a voice bellows in the phone. Lilly sees the Doctor's face poke out of the TARDIS, and back in. He shuts the door. "Do you have it I asked?!" the voice demands. "I'll be back with you in a bit," Lilly says to all three phones. She puts them down and walks outside. Lilly knocks on the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor opens the door. "Come in," he says. Inside, Lilly sees that it's bigger on the inside. "It's bigger on the inside," Lilly gasps. The Doctor explains that the TARDIS is his ship that can travel in time or space. He asks Lilly if she wants to come with. "Would I? Of course Doctor," she says and the Doctor smiles and asks "is my hair ginger?" "The best thing about traveling isn't the Cybermen or Daleks, it's not the Ice Warriors or Sea Devils, not Omega or the planets, it's the Doctor and his companion," a narrator says. "So come on, join the Doctor and Lilly Smith on more adventures..." Characters *Jesse Bob Harper as The Twelfth Doctor *Actor as Lilly Smith *Actors as Cloaked Men *Actor as Past Taker *Nicholas Briggs as Cybermen voices (including the Silver One) *Actors as Cybermen *Actor as the Silver One *Actor as Julie Rodent *Actor as Mr. Gloom Read More Category:Doctor Who Fan Show